Drunken Prussian
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: Gilbert decides to visit the Russian. But wait, he's beyond drunk and he claims the Russian as his own? .This is a RusPru (Russia X Prussia)


**A/N:  
><strong>Another RusPru from me, aren't I generous. This rp is about a year old I think? ..if I remember correctly. What I do remember it was in the beginning portion of after I created my Prussia rp account on DA. So yeah ...enjoy. Once again some of it is adjusted to be story like.

**Warning:** A Drunk albino, plenty of potty mouth from said albino.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Hetalia nor do I own Prussia, Russia, and or any other mentioned characters.

* * *

><p>The Prussian was beyond wasted, he pointed an index finger directly at the Russian."Kesesese! Jou're meine!". His words slurred, a hiccup. Clearly displaying how intoxicated he was.<p>

He tilted his head to the side rather confused. Ivan was writing a few notes down at his desk, and the sudden outburst was a new thing at the moment."Since when..? ". The Russian nudged the glasses that were on his face up a bit since he lost his contacts and couldn't seem to find them. The glasses had to make due."Are you drunk, comrade?".

A obnoxious laughter echoed throughout the room, the Prussian stumbled forward." Since forever~! ...Duh!". He proclaimed.

An idiotic grin plastered onto the albino's lips which only curled downward into a frown. Gilbert plopped a seat down onto a chair, almost missing it by a few inches."E-Eh? ...nein! Ze awesome me isn't drunk!".

"Since forever is such a long time". He rolled his violet eyes in a slow manner as he tapped the pen he had been writing with to his mouth."And I'm sure you are not." The Russian said rather nonchalantly and sarcastic as he looked over at the albino with a chuckle.

A cocky smirk replaced his frown, he set himself comfortable on the chair. His upper half of his body slightly leaning forward." Hm? ... ja it is...aber it's ze truth~". Another hiccup, his cheeks were dusted with a light tone of pink from all the alcohol he had glanced around inspecting every little trinket that decorated the room then back at the Russian. Responding a few minutes too slow."Heh ...I told jou am not- so am not".

He wrapped his slender fingers around his notebook in a gentle manner as he noticed how pink his face actually looked. Compared to the times when he actually looked pretty pale.

"I know I know, sunflower". The Russian patted his pale cheek with his slightly pink fingers with a grin upon his thought to himself, might as well play along for now."If you say so ..".

The platinum haired man grew bored as he stood back up. His hands resting upon his hips having a sloppy posture."Gut! ...Jou should know und mein vords are alvays ze best~~".

Once more the Prussian was moving about, he decided to get a better view of the objects he was staring at earlier. Fumbling a bit, a few times losing his balance completely but quickly reclaimed it. He paused, a realization stricken him. "Vait ...sunflower?". He peered over at.

He tilted his head back as he ran a finger though his ashen blonde hair."Da da, sunflower." The Russian's gazed slowly went behind him as he saw a few of his matryoshika dolls and such but nothing more or anything that really seemed to catch his eye however.

Gilbert's rosy cheeks darkened to a shade closer to the color of his eyes. Shifting his sight back onto what he was looking at."...v-vhy sunflower?". He was curious, the slurring of his words decreasing as minutes flew by. A forced hiccup withdrew from his lips.

"Because I like sunflowers~" He smiled childishly, which was the truth."And you remind me of a sunflower,da?" He wasn't exactly sure if his second statement was true or , it still appeared the other was drunk so it wouldn't matter at the he thought so.

In all honesty, the Prussian was never drunk to begin with. Rather he was acting like he was just because he wanted to mess with the Russian. While still keeping his reputation in check if he did anything that he considered stupid. He could just simply blamed it on being drunk.

"...s-so vas jour trying to say is-". He turned around, making his way towards the Russian as difficult as possible. Keeping the illusion that he is still pretty wasted. " Zat- jou like me? ". He brought back up his slurring. Eventually standing beside the Russian himself.

"I guess that's what I mean...?" The taller male sounded slightly confused himself on that one.

Since, he wasn't sure if it was true or not and the fact that he was going alone with it, he wasn't supposed to be actually true with the things he said? However, he couldn't tell the Prussian was putting on a act of any sort so he was continuing to play along like he had planned."Da...That's what I mean". He nodded slowly as he started to mess with his ashen blonde hair again.

Ivan slowly raised his gaze and thought for a moment."I believe so..."

The childish man couldn't really tell that he was putting on a show but the Russian himself wasn't truly being honest. This was most likely going to end awkwardly He tilted his heads slowly to the side as his gaze over to the albino, a small smile upon his pale features."It would make sense since you claimed me after all~? ".

The Prussians heartbeat steadily increased in rhythm, not having expected such a response. "O-oh...vell". His performance was faltering, in attempt to regain it back without the other noticing it. He plastered a grin on his lips."It's about time!- geezz.. took jou long enough to confess~~". Drunkenly as he could, bent halfway, wrapping his arms around the Russian's neck. Nuzzling his nose against the others cheek, very stupidly.

Gilbert gave a childish giggle, making absolutely sure that it was believable in terms of him being drunk."Awesome~~...I know jou vould vant a piece of ze awesome me eventually~". Uncaring, he moved the other slightly so he can sit on his lap, an idiotic grin on his lips. It was far more comfortable for the Prussian the chair he sat on before didn't suit his liking.

He glimpsed over and down at the Russian, cheeks redder."Tch... of ze property of ze awesome und sexy Prussia~ Kesesese~! " His voice slightly wavered.

His cheeks grew a bit red themselves as he felt the rather warm contact with his nose and , he couldn't lie and say he didn't like it so he didn't push him away or anything."So you've been waiting~?". He tilted his head back now as he rethought the other's behavior as well as the his words.

He flinched, taking a mental note that the Russian might have found him out. Gingerly he continued his act, nuzzleing more playfully."Hmmm-...vell I v-vouldn't say I vas vaiting...More like". He halted, seemingly thinking hard about it."Keeping myself open~~...". A hiccup erupted afterwards."Very so so~ ..."He nodded his head.

Sticking to the script he mentally wrote in his mind. Gilbert began peppering butterfly kisses on the Russian neck. Internally slyly smirking. It was only recently that he discovered and accepted the type of drunk he was. A 'affectionate and cuddling' type, numerous cases people had told him that he would smother someone or something with undying love.

The Russian blushed faintly and slowly moved his head down to nuzzle into the Prussian. His only reason he did so however was since his neck was sensitive and such and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when people accidentally or purposely brushed against it.

"Da I thought so." Ivan muttered through the scarf around his neck, his violet eyes falling off towards the wasn't sure what was going to happen next since the sudden kissing was new. Thoughts pouring into his mind just made his face more red.

Feeling the others distress, he gradually stopped. His lips perking into a pout, and rested his chin on the others shoulder. "What's vrong? ...Did I do somezhing vrong?". He muttered, Gilbert had heard plenty of rumors from Europe about the Russian's neck being his most sensitive spot. Though he didn't believe it back then, now he did. His was disappointed having wanted to mess with the Russian more but certainly not like this.

"Ah?" He lifted his gaze the blush still upon his usually pale face."Of course not." The Russian tilted his head back a bit from his scarf as a small grin came upon his lips,"Nothing at all." He waved his hand dismissively at the thought as he noticed the Prussian was what?He couldn't really tell and didn't know if exactly wanted to know- so he dropped the thought and went away from his shy demeanor and changed to his usual happy one.

Gilbert raised a brow, looking skeptically at the Russian. He knew that the other couldn't simply be fine after that little reaction. Though deciding to leave it be, he gave a exaggerated sigh."Vas ever jou say".

The Prussian felt a twinge of awkward forming in the atmosphere. In the matter of seconds he grew tired of his position. Standing himself straight up, he glimpsed about the room before taking a seat on the others desk not caring of the papers he might crumble up underneath his weight.

Crimson orbs stared over straight at Ivan with a straight poker face." Tell me ze honest truth ...vas do jou really feel about me?".

"Eh?" He took notice he wasn't actually drunk moments before and now having the question in the air felt awkward to already became awkward but he didn't exactly know what to wasn't sure?Or his mind wasn't sure and he didn't lean on his heart for such things.

"Well..." Ivan gazed towards the floor as he lightly tapped his index finger on his cold might as well go with whatever you feel like? He kept his gaze on the floor and began to speak dryly."I think you're kind and...sweet even if you don't always act that way towards me but, you make me happy without really trying." He breathed lightly before his face grew a bit red.

The ivory haired male blinked, his own cheeks glowing in a bright pink. Blinking once then twice as he tried to comprehend what was being told to him. It took him quite some times before he responded. Adverting his sight towards the other side, away from the Russian."Oh- ...u-um. Danke? I guess ". He didn't know how to reply accurately to such a confession.

"Da, Da..." He kept his gaze upon the floor and lightly nuzzled into his scarf once more."It was..no problem..." The Russian lightly tapped his fingers on his desk now as he heard the wasn't so sure of it because he didn't know what he wanted to hear from his confession.

The Prussian was struck with realization. The Russian most likely already found out he wasn't intoxicated, which meant. He lowered his head, bringing his hands to his cheeks as they increased in temperature. "S-schiesse ...".He cursed under his breath, so much for being a good actor."Eh?"

Ivan raised his brow, he did find that moments before and he just went back. He thought about what had happened, that brought more color to his face because everything he said was true, right?Well he thought so anyway but he did kiss along his neck which he hoped wouldn't had happen. It just brought a weird feeling to him.

Gilbert felt utterly embarrassed now, his plan had failed miserable. Now the Russian can interpret his actions from before to have been made consciously. Which was causing him to fluster some much, as much as he internally wanted to show such affection. His pride wouldn't allow him to do so, finding such emotions to be pathetic. He glanced up at the Russian, looking as dead serious as he could."D-don't tell anyone about z-zis...".

He gave a small grin and raised his brow in a amused manner."Then why did you do it?" Ivan was quite curious himself because the actions from the Prussian didn't seem so real to maybe they were and he just couldn't realize the fact that it happened, it seemed almost as if he imagined it all.

The Prussian wanted to crawl in the deepest pit, and just decay in there. Ivan's smug attitude didn't help, as he narrowed his eyes at the Russian. " Ze awesome me doesn't have to tell jou...". He crosses his arms over his chest in a protest manner. His cheeks still sporting the same bright pink.

He rolled his eyes lightly and gave a small nod."Ah, I see.". He slowly moved a hand towards his cheek and rested it there on his palm as he looked at the angry Prussian man."So you just kissed my neck for nothing, hmm?.

Gilbert cringed, he gazed to the side in attempt to avoid direct eye contact. Giving a leisurely shrug of his shoulders.

"I vouldn't say nozhing ...but ze awesome me also vouldn't say somezhing". The Prussian wasn't going to deny that he did kiss the Russians neck but he would absolutely reject doing it because of a valid reason. Which he really had none to begin with well if you count that he was curious.

"So..." He thought for a moment and chose his words in a careful manner,"So you were curious~?" The Russian lifted his gaze towards his still tapping fingers before looking at the albino with a small grin upon his pale face."Well then all is forgiven." He gave a small shrug as he leaned back in his chair."I mean, I guess I would've done the same thing."

The platinum haired male arched a brow at the Russian." What do you mean you would have done the same thing? ". Curiosity strikes back, as he wondered what exactly Ivan would have done if the roles were switched. The Russian's smirk was ticking off the Prussian, as he glared daggers at him. "Und besides ...I don't zhink I ever apologized to jou to even forgive ze awesome me".

"Oh well." He waved his hand dismissively before tilting his head to the side,"I mean,you didn't know what would happened if you touched my neck right...?" Ivan suddenly was curious again about the whole thing and his happy smile became a frown within if he did know he would react to the touch in a flustered way then that means it was a rumor?But who would've told it?He wouldn't know."Unless...You did know from someone, da?"

He listened once the other was done speaking. Gilbert couldn't help but fidget as the Russian was starting to catch on. "Eh? ah- nein nein ...I don't " He lied between his teeth acting naturally as he could possible can in just a few minutes. The Prussian gazed to his side looking out the window. "..oh- it's zat lovely?". He complemented, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

He glared a bit and shook his head with a long gaze going off towards the window as he went along with the topic change because he was going to bother the other about touching his neck and such, and pretending to act drunk once he wandered into his office.

"Ah, yes." Ivan mused lightly as he looked out the window for moments longer before looking at the shorter man again.

Safe for now, he calmed himself down. Stretching his arms then rolling his shoulders to release the tension in them. He knew the Russian wasn't going to let him go so easily literally feeling as if he was in the den of the devil himself. A mad Ivan was the worse side of the Russian that Gilbert rather not deal with at the moment.

He blinked, noticing the others stare at him. "Vas? ...Do I have somezhing on mein awesome face?" He decide to play stupid.

The taller male was going to threaten him but he honestly didn't have a reason since he didn't enjoy scaring people, or act scary because he was angry of sorts but he decided to push his threats to the side and act a bit more calm.

"No, of course not." The Russian gave his violet eyes a roll nonchalantly and tilted his head a bit to the side."..Nothing at all..." His voice trailed off a bit and his eyes went off into a different place.

Gilbert observed the Russian internally he felt like a huge jerk. Something he didn't know he could feel even more so for the Russian. Wait, he blinked his pride was clouding him again. How he wished he wasn't born with it life could have been simpler for him. Peering at Ivan, he took a deep breath in then parted his lips to speak.

"It vas Francis ...Francis told me". This time he was honest, the weight of guilt on his shoulder was too much for the Prussian to endure. He really hated his French friend at times, him and his gossiping crap.

"Francis?"Ivan nodded slowly and tapped his fingers on his desk sounded like something the French man would know, how he knew was beyond him and he really didn't want to find out.

"Spasibo..." The Russian grinned ear to ear suddenly and looked over at the Prussian again with the glee he usually showed everyone."I wasn't angry at you anyway,so no worries." The Russian lied somewhat he was angry but then he went over the thought since, he really didn't have a reason to be upset with the man, and it had made him awfully happy that he told the truth anyway.

The albino gave a wave of his hand."Kein problem...".

Now guilt free, he could lower his guard down a level below. Still being cautious of the Russian nonetheless. Gilbert arched a brow at the other, looking rather skeptical.

"Really?... zhen I guess jou vouldn't mind ze awesome me crashing at jour place,ja~ ". A mischievous smirk crept onto his lips, making itself well known. The platinum haired man was far to lazy to bring his butt back to Germany. The journey to the Russian household was a long one, half way through it the Prussian thought he was lost. Though luckily he wasn't, finding his way safely into Ivan's home.

"Uh...Sure why not? The more the merrier" The Russian gave a awkward chuckle of sorts, knowing the journey was long and all but the smirk wasn't that necessary was it? he didn't well say anything about it, his grin that he had been upon his face looking a bit awkward that soon fell flat once it started.

Gilbert was baffled. He had seriously thought the Russian would have denied him. That's how people usually responded, then promptly kicked him out of their house. Not only that but he did just angered him a few minutes ago. The smirk morphing into a confused frown, he adverted his gaze to the side.

" Alright I guess ...". After a few minutes he glimpsed back at the Russian, now of all times taking notice of the glasses."Oi? ...vhy are jou veering zhose?".

"Hmm?" He blinked, almost forgetting about the black framed glasses upon his nose."Ah, I lost my contacts."

Ivan lightly patted his cheeks, before pulling his glasses off and putting them on once again with a small frown."I'll have to get new ones soon, I really don't like wearing these." The Russian tilted his head back over his chair now and lightly patted his desk once again."Any who, I have a guess room upstairs, ya ya."

"I don't zhink jou should ...zhey suits jou vell". He mumbled, once again avoids eye contact as he turned his head to the side.

His cheeks tinted with a light pink, he rarely gave compliment to anyone other than himself. Once the Russian was done speaking, he stood up. Rubbing his bottom a bit, having grown sore from sitting on the hard surface of the desk."Jou don't also happen to have extra clothes? ...I didn't plan in staying over so of course, I didn't pack any clothes to sleep in".

"You think so?" He gave a small grin and adjusted the glasses didn't take notice of the blush until after he listened to him speak.

Which made him chuckle was nice of him to say. Ivan honestly thought the glasses made him look funny and such,"Ah, of course I have extra cloths."He slowly got out of the chair he was resting in the whole time and returned to his tall figure once more.

"I'll go get some,da?" Before getting a answer for his last statement he went out of the room with a small thud as he shut the door behind him for no reason exactly and walked upstairs towards his bed room.

He blinked once then twice, realizing the Russian had left before he could even thank him.'zat sucks for him zhen, less vork for me' was the first thought that came to his mind. Gilbert started glancing about the room for the forth or fifth time, he lost count. Eventually he grew bored of it, deciding to follow his instincts. Which was to snoop around in peoples personal possessions. Checking to make sure the other didn't come back yet, he began searching through the Russian's desk. Keeping an ear open for any footsteps.

He hummed lightly once he walked into his room and looked over his cloths. What to choose? He looked over his things for a few minutes, which took longer than he actually thought it was before he picked up a collared shirt and some long pants. Since, it was quite cold in the house even if Spring was nearing the place the winter cold didn't go away too quickly around the time, not that he could quite complain it just felt normal to him.

He gave a small yawn as he lightly went down the steps and slowly opened the door to his office."Privyet~? ".

Finding nothing that caught the Prussian's interest, he gave a exaggerated sigh."Tch- ...I vould have zhought he vould have somezhing vorth looking at...just paper vork! how boring-".

He huffed, he was crouched behind the desk as he was inspecting inside the last drawer. He had heard the warning steps of the Russian approaching. In a slight panic manner, he set everything to be close to exactly how it was originally. Hitting his head a couple times against the desk due to his lack of distance calculation. Then hurriedly plopped a seat on the chair the Russian sat on bringing his legs over an arm of the chair approximately right when Ivan opened the door.

Gilbert perked his head in the others general direction."About time ...slow poke~". He teased, trying to act natural and far from suspicious as possible.

"Eh?" He gave a small shrug as he lightly stepped into the cloths folded into his arms in a tight manner."Well I was seeing what would fit and it's cold in here-" The Russian tilted his face to the side, his slightly curly ashen blonde hair covering the lens of his glasses a bit."However, are you enjoying my chair?"

Ivan couldn't help but chuckle lightly and childish. He didn't suspect anything or see anything out of place so he didn't say he was curious as to why Gilbert was sitting in his chair , he was sure it was _cold to the touch_.

He blinked a couple times, staring back at the Russian. The reason behind him sitting on the chair was more out of the limit of ideas conjured in such a short time period. Reacting instantly on the first thought that appeared in the Prussian's mind at the moment.

Gilbert patted the arm that didn't hold his legs, giving a sly smirk."Ja~ ...very comfy. Maybe more comfortable zhan Vests und zats saying somezhing".

Whenever he got the chance the albino would steal his younger brothers chair and bring it into the living room. So he play his video games more comfortably and peacefully. Though the fabric of the Russians chair was cold, even the icy temperature going through his clothing.

"Is that so?" He gave a small grin and slowly held the cloths out."Well with that, I got some cloths for you to wear,da?" The Ashen blonde slowly flicked the hair out of his eyes however and patted his glasses upright on his face once it seemed to have gone to a they haven't fallen off or anything because he wouldn't be able to see much. And the last time it happened it didn't end so he didn't have a habit of losing his contacts for the most pale man gazed at the smirk upon the others face and simply raised his brow in the slightest.

Giving a soft whine, the Prussian reluctantly pulled off his legs. Setting them flat on the ground, then proceed to get up. Once standing, he waltzed his way around the desk up to the Russian. Taking the clothing into his hands, he glanced at them from all sides before giving a nod.

"Danke I guess...So-urr ...Vheres ze bathroom?". He asked, the albino had no clue where it was located.

He was absolutely not changing with Ivan around, both male or not..he needed his privacy. The Russian's household was like a giant never ending maze to the Prussian. He never successfully mapped out the house when he was force to live here, furthermore it mostly liking that it had been refurnished during the time he was almost forgot that he needed to change so he headed towards the door and beckoned him to forgot that time has past from the Prussian staying in the place and it had indeed got different arrangements and he would have to take a tour around the large place for a few moments.

"Alright, let's go~" He walked out of the doorway and softly padded down one of the hallways that led to one of the bathrooms at gotten so used to the house at this point of time, it didn't seem so maze like to the Russian man.

The Prussian scoffed, though followed the Russian nonetheless. Once out the room he had adapted to, he felt like he was in a completely new environment. Glancing all around as he trailed right behind the taller man.

"I've been vondering zis ...aber. Vhy do jou have such a big haus if jour mainly ze only one vho lives here?". He blurted out of pure curiosity, after having realized the household lacked in living beings. Gilbert made sure to keep up in pace with the Russian.

He lightly patted his sides as the question was lifted into the air, he walked to the guest room by now but he might as well answer."Well." The ashen blonde man slowly faced the other with a small sad glint in his eyes."I like being more open then being in small places, even if I am alone here it fills a bit full." He shook his head after his statement, holding his finger up to his lip in a bit demise."however, it's not truly important."

Gilbert abruptly stopped as the other turned around. he caught sight of the sadness in the others eyes. As he listened attentively to the tone of the others voice. After hearing the explanation, the Prussian couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the Russian.

"Oh...". Was the first thing to come out of his lips, still pretty shocked. Once he allowed himself to fully understand. Peering to the side a bit, he soon looked right back at the Russian."Don't say it's not important- ...no one should have to endure loneliness- not even jou". He countered back, his lips pressed together forming a frown.

"Is that so?" It surprised him that he'd care, but then again they were both human- well kind of, nations per say even if it was sort of his fault that the other had lost his call as was nice to know he cared, even a caused him to smile slightly and rub the back of his neck in an awkward manner,"Well, I'm far use to it now." Ivan replied back in a soft tone as he put his hands down into his pockets, the smile now only putting expression in his body language."But, having company is always nice,too."

The ivory haired man didn't necessarily blamed the Russian for the cause of his title of being a nation ripped away from him those years ago. Certainly not him specifically, what he did hate was the fact. He was simply sold off to the Russian like some cheap prostitute. Now that boiled him to the very core. Regardless, he did enjoy the few good moments he spent with Ivan during being under his reign.

"Hm? ...Even more better vith an awesome company like me, Ja?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood that was currently too sadden for the Prussian. Chuckling softly with his trademark laugh at his own joke.

"Of course." The Russian decided to go along with statement for once, because it couldn't hurt him could it?Of course was the least he could do anyway, since he seemed to have cheered him up, like he usually seemed to do anyway...Weird as it was, he did tell him that he forgotten? wasn't much like his nature for the Prussian to forget such a confession as that?He doubted it but just tried to forget about it himself."Very awesome."

"Kesesese~ ...Jou got zat right~". Another lightheartedly joke spilled from his lips. He never enjoyed dealing with a depressed person. It was a huge mood killer for Gilbert. So naturally even if the Russian was someone he didn't like in the first few years knowing him, his awesomeness didn't rule him out. His smirk widen to a more devilish looking one.

"Pft." He couldn't help but chuckle a Russian could hold depression over his shoulders quite well, but he wouldn't allow the emotions to get the best over him at times."Vhy thank you." Ivan plastered a small grin upon his face, slowly raising his brow at the other's was strange how it grew so couldn't exactly tell why, and he sure wasn't going to question it.

"Kein problem~...". He happily chirped, clearly in a very energetic mood wasn't an exact reason to his cheerfulness. Maybe it was just something simple as enjoying the others presences for once. Gilbert to a step closer to the Russian, looking over the others shoulder then all about. "Eh- ..so vhere is ze bathroom? ".

"Oh right." He turned around again and opened the door, quite old fashioned by the door looked nice with it carved designs along the Russian thought it looked nice anyway,behind the door however was a big room, simple looked cleaned. Ivan tended to clean out the rooms so they wouldn't get dusty and such, so lucky enough it had been tended that he opened the door up more so the view was better."Here it is." Ivan gave a small nod, now that it could be fully gazed upon here was a big bed upon it and a rug, along with a closet down to the left.

He stared in awe once it was in full view, his mouth a gap. Gilbert literally thought this room must have belonged to someone of royalty. Simple looking or not, it just had this sort of enchanting aura in it. Poking his head in, he looked around. A low whistle coming from the Prussian, obviously he was impressed.

" Vhoa- ..dang. Und zis is just ze guest room?". He couldn't help but wonder how the master room must be like.

"Ah, I just like to fiddle around with things." He gave a small shrug and blinked as he thought back to his own was big ya, but everything was then he thought about how big the guest room was, and that's not what you see everyday."So it came out like this." As sheepish as it sounds the Russian enjoyed keeping things tidy so things just seemed to fit right in naturally to , most people would have a different view at such things."However, I suppose you would like to rest up or something,da?"

The Prussian didn't know how to respond to such a comment. Though he doesn't look nor act like it but the albino did love organization and neatness.

"Eh- ..Kesese.I guess I should say it isn't half bad." He complement on the others glancing about the room, he stopped hearing the other speak again." Jou really zhink I vould sleep zis early?". He couldn't suppress a snicker escaping his lips, then proceed on. "Aber- ...ze awesome me is hungry". He grumbled.

He gave a small shrug."Most likely not." Ivan slowly walked past Gilbert and clapped his hands lightly together in the process,"Well let me see..." The Russian himself was quite hungry and he hadn't thought about eating since the mention of , he learnt from his sisters to how to cook so when he was here by himself he could make something."I think I can make some Shchi." He grinned, before walking down the hallway completely.

The ivory man stared stupidly at the Russian, watching the other think. He perked his head towards the others general direction. Gilbert had no clue what Shchi was, probably something involving cabbage in it. He mentally slapped himself for such a stereotype thought.

"Eh- alright ...sounds gut". He nonchalantly shrugged his own shoulders, contemplating whether to follow or to a conclusion not to."Oi- ..I'll just change while jou get te food ready-". The Russian already out of sight when he spoke out, gritting his teeth a bit.

He stuck his tongue out where the Russian once stood, pretty ticked that he left rather rudely. Once he cooled down, he went inside the guest room. Closing the door behind him, he started to strip down to his boxer. Changing into the sleeping attire, knowing later on he was going to be lazy to do so. When finished he folded his own clothes and set them safely on the bed for now. Gilbert eventually saunter his way to meet up with the Russian.

He hummed lightly as he walked into the probably should've waited for the Prussian man but it was too late for second just shrugged once he found the light switch and flicked it on before fiddling around with the he was going to make the soup dish he thought he might as well add pirozhki with now with that he needed to find the ingredients and lucky enough he had some to spare.

"Alright." He lightly pulled out some pots and plates and slide down over to his stove, adjusting the temperatures and what not.

He screeched to a halt, glimpsed at his surrounding before grunting in discontentment. "Gottverdammt ...don't tell me-". Gilbert didn't even want to say it, he had been walking for some time. Though not finding a signal trace of the kitchen nor the Russian. The Prussian as much as he didn't want to admit. He was utterly and shamefully lost, lost in the middle of a hallway. A hallway he recognized going through before, he hated this house with a burning passion now.

Ivan whistled lightly as he got one of his it seem about thirty minutes has gone by maybe the Prussian had fallen asleep?He doubted that motive but he didn't know at this maybe he gotten lost...?He had to admit he had gotten lost in the big maze like house every now and again but it was quite rare since he's lived here for a while now. Oh well, he was sure the smaller man would come around soon.

A long string of swears spilled from his lips, he was mere minutes away from just giving up completely. Stomping down the hallways, he stopped mid-step hearing a ruckus of some sort. Blinking, he walked towards where he believed the source of the sound came from. Sighing in relief when he came to realize he finally found the kitchen along with the Russian. He stood at the doorway, glancing about the room for a second."Hm- ..Ze awesome me has arrived~~".

"Took you some time." The tall man couldn't help but snicker as he chopped up things here and there and put somethings onto the pot he placed upon the stove,"You got lost didn't you?" He couldn't help but question because he was sure that had happened since, earlier the smaller man had told him that he wasn't going to sleep that wasn't the case he was sure the Prussian was going to say he went ahead and took a look.

The ivory haired man made his way next to the Russian, observing the Russian prepare the food and such. His cheeks lit in pink a bit, though he kept calm either way. The Prussians mind quickly try to come up with a believable excuse.

"Tch- ...Nein I didn't get lost". He reclined against the kitchen counter closest to him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ze awesome me vas busy changing- ...jour clothes are too huge on me-So I had to adjust ze sleeve length und schiesse". It was the best he could come with on the moment.

Though assuming it was a lot better excuse then the second one he had, which as the Russian correctly guessed involving him looking around the household.

"I see." He gave a small smile and continued cutting up the vegetables he had before neatly sliding them into the heating it cooked however he took the time to work on making the , he didn't believe he took that long adjusting the sleeve sizes but just let it slide."Well luckily you're here now,da?"

Hearing the other accept his half-assed excuse, he no longer felt his pride was threaten. Grinning his usual cocky smile, with interest he continued to watch the taller man."Kesese~ ...Ja. Jou got zat right- ...I just made jour kitchen ten times awesomer vith mein presence being here~". He teased, later peering over the Russian's shoulders for a better view.

"Perfect." He lightly pressed his fingers into the dough as he gazed slowly behind his shoulder,"Something you needed?" The tall man couldn't help but wonder, it was probably being interested in what he was cooking at this point but he still let he question hang in the air with a small friendly grin upon his face.  
>He flinched upon being caught, the other realizing that he was watching attentively. Sheepishly he shook his head, though his smirk still intact nonetheless.<p>

"N-Nein- ...nozhing at all- urr- ...just- curious". He responded truthfully, he saw no point not to. Crimson colored orbs followed each hand movement the other made.

He gave a small nod and popped a few things into the dough, like onions and such."You don't cook much do you?" Well, he thought he might as well make small talk as he really couldn't hurt at this point because the soup was still cooking and he yet to warm up the piroshki.

The out of the blue question surprised him. He nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck." Nein- I don't- ..vell not generally". He blinked, he didn't know whether to tell him or not. His manliness may be challenged if he did, will might as well be teased now about it than later." Zhough I've been told by Vest zat I make gut pastries- I doubt it..".

"Pastries?" That surprised him but he did like he had a soft spot for sweets so he'd make them time to time or ask Yao or Francis if they'd make him some."I wouldn't have guessed..." He finally got settled with the dough full of vegetables and some sorts of meat, fish to be exact and slowly walked off to one side to get them heated."I'd like to try some sometime, if you wouldn't mind."

The Prussian blinked, to be honest he thought his baking skills were terrible. Though despite that, he did enjoy eating sweets but it came with a limit. He loved foods that had more of a bitter taste, it suited his taste buds better. Of course the Russian didn't know, he made sure no one knew. He was that protective of his manhood, any hobby or work he conclude to be feminine he stayed far away from. "Eh- ...Ja sure. If jou vouldn't mind tradition German style pastries". Most of the recipes he had learned was from his guardian Germania, so of course they were all Germanic based.

Giving a small nod as he waited for everything to cook right. He enjoyed cooking and it really didn't bother him what people thought of was just something fun for him to lean onto if he was bored- but not all the time however, he wasn't one to eat a lot like a certain blonde everyone knew."Ah, I wouldn't mind at all." Ivan gave a slight nod at the thought, he wasn't sure if he had ever gotten to try a German type pastry so it wouldn't hurt to try.

His blood red orbs glittered anticipation. Finished or not, the food looked delicious to him as he felt some drool dripped down the side of his mouth. Quickly and discreetly he wiped it away using the back of his hand."Heh- ..alright. I vill if jou behave like a gut boy~~". He mocked, he often did the same thing when his younger brother wanted him to bake him a certain recipe.

"Behave for you?" He tilted his head back and gave a dark grin,"I think I've been doing fairly well at this point." The Russian lightly walked over towards the stove and watched it with happy eyes now and a friendly smile replaced from his creepy grin from quickly his attitude could 's why everyone refrained from upsetting the tall man.

Gilbert arched a brow towards the Russian, quite surprised by the sudden mood changes. Though he was partly use to it, from the many years he had to endure living with the Russian."Oh? ...well a gut boy vouldn't have left me alone to talk to meinself".

His lips pressed together forming a childish pout. He still wasn't going to let it go, Gilbert absolutely hated when someone walked away from him with not so much as a farewell before departing.

"You didn't talk to yourself, did you?" He slowly turned the stove off and walked past the Prussian and picked up the plates he had set did remember that he just walked off muttering to himself without a warning or such but he didn't think the other would've gotten upset about it. Then again it most likely came off as rude.

"Well sorry, I was just tending to your needs." Which was also true, since he had said he was hungry and all.

"Tch! Vell to be more specific I vas talking to jou- but jou left so ...I guess jou can say I vas". He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

It wasn't the first time he had spoken to himself, being egotistical as he was. He often talked to his reflection in any sized mirror, giving himself complements. Gilbert watched from his spot as the Russian moved about, snorting at the others comment."Tending to mein needs? ...am not some high snotty aristocrat- Zat is Roddy's forte".

The Prussian never lacked in insulting the Austrian where ever he went,He chuckled lightly and set the plates up with the fact that it was now indeed done and wouldn't have to step around kitchen anymore, it just wasn't as much fun until it was done.

"Alright alright." Ivan slowly placed the plates upon the dinner table. Once done he pulled a chair out for the Prussian though wasn't sure if it was the right move but it was better then nothing.

He stared blankly at the Russian the first few minutes. Crimson colored orbs rolled, didn't he just say that he wasn't of royalty. Though the gesture even if he didn't want to admit it repaid a quarter of the others rudeness from before. He strolled his way over, accepting it for now as he sat down on the chair."So- ...vas are ve eating again?". Having forgotten the name of it, he gazed down at the plate meant for him.

The Russian pulled a chair out for himself and gave a small smile,"It's Shchi and Pirozhki~!" Ivan seemed quite full of the things he cooked and quickly pulled out a pair of spoon, holding one of them out towards. He wasn't exactly trying to repay his rudeness from before but just trying to treat his guest a bit better.

He tilted his head to the side. Gilbert attempted repeating the names under his breath, his thick German accent making it feel strange on his tongue. The ivory haired male gave up after the fifth try." Verid names ...". He commented, looking at the offered spoon for a few second. He reached out steadily, grabbing it from the Russian. "Er- ...Danke".

"Hm? ..it's nothing,Da?". The ashen blonde nodded with a small smile. He took his time savoring what he cooked as he took small spoon fulls of the cabbage soup. A few times letting lavender colored orbs wonder up to watch the Prussian seated across from him, minding little about the comment given by him.

The shorter male knew better than simply stare at the food like it was poisoned or something along those lines. But he was still very skeptical about the soup that stood before him. Gilbert was knowledgeable enough to know that most Russian cuisines had plenty of cabbage in it. He wasn't fond of cabbage, though taking a deep breath he decided he could endure this since the other was letting him stay for the night.

Taking a cautious spoon full of the soup, he brought it up to his lips. Sipping at first before downing down the rest of it. Blinking a few times it was alright for the Prussian, it didn't kill him at least. "...um- zis is gut".

Ivan arched a brow, clearly he hadn't expected to hear that from the Prussian. Pausing all his movements he left his sight to land directly with the albino, scanning those crimson orbs for no particular emotion. Clearing his throat, he eventually gave a small smile in return."Ah- spasbio... am only glad you did like it".

Shoving more spoon fulls of the stew in his mouth, he gave a nod in response since he was rather occupied with stuffing his mouth. The Russian finding it a bit humorous as well as a little bit adorable. Yes, cute it was very cute though he was slightly tempted to say his thoughts out loud to see what sort of reaction the Prussian would make. Probably an amusing one. Once the two were finished consuming enough food that they were full, Ivan took the dirty dishes to the sink one by one. Gilbert watching in silence as he pondered if he should give a helping hand. Quick to a decision he gave aid, taking the last remaining utensils and a plate to the sink. As the ashen blonde was wiping the table clean of any remaining crumbs the albino began to scrub, rinse and repeat. Washing the dishes was something the Prussian wasn't fond of but it sure was a heck of a lot better than moping the floors. Besides, the few times he would goof around using the mop as a guitar or microphone. What? he wasn't allowed to go near a broom since that accident at the music club room.

The Russian took notice of this, tilting his head questioningly a side."You don't have to do that ...but, spasbio".

Gilbert peered over his shoulder. Looking directly back at Ivan before giving a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders."I don't mind doing it ...just don't expect me to do it more zhan once...am not a maid". Once done, he set the dishes out to dry. Practically making himself right at home he grabbed a spare towel to dry off his hands. Now they'll smell like dishwasher soap, great.

"Ah- ...I was not thinking like that at all ". He chuckled softly at the response given by the Prussian. Of course he of all people would say something like that, now really who else would.

"I find zat hard to believe... but eh". He shrugged his shoulders."Not mein place to say- zhough it vould be an awesome place if I did~~".

He rolled his eyes."Ah,yes. A awesome place indeed."

Gilbert's lips curled into a devilish smirk."Kesese~ ...see? Jou even zhink so~ I don't know vhy everyone else doesn't accept mein awesomeness".

"I was being sarcastic." The Russian blinked,shrugging off the smirk.

"I'm still accepting it as a compliment". He puffed his cheeks in a defensive manner.

"Do whatever makes you feel happy." He shrugged slightly.

The Prussian arched a brow, scoffing."Ja ja ...vhatever".

"You brought that one onto yourself-" He made the small comment,grinning happily just because of it.

He frowned, knowing that he indeed set it up for it to fall into the others favor." Shut up! ..."

"It was your fault not mine." He replied back quietly,chuckling under his breathe.

"Ja ja...quit rubbing it in mein awesome face". He pouted, painfully admitting defeat.

"Sorry." He said half heartily,only chuckling more.

"Ehh- ...jour apology is accepted". He gave a wave of his hand, flapping it up and down in a strange gesture.

"Verid way to wave your hand-" He said with a small sneer,just giving a small nod for before.

"HA! ...don't jou mean. A awesome vay to vave mein hand. because zat is defiantly true~~" He snickered, his usual smartass attitude returning.

"Nah I meant veird." Ivan said with a small sigh,far used to this by now.

"Psh- ...fine, nozhing gut comes from denying ze awesome". He pointed his index finger at the Russian.

"Vhat's going to happen?" He looked at his finger,slowly raising his own hand and pushing it away from him.

"Kesesese~ ...vell vas else can I do zat vould equally match stealing jour vital regions~~". A smug smirk.

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." He said with a grin.

"PSh- ...I vas only asking for jour opinion. Geez- ...don't jou have some swell manners". He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Of course I ,if you want to hear my opinions you'll have to wait." He grinned wider,lightly patting the Prussian's cheek.

The albino's cheeks tinted themselves pink, instantly swatting the Russians hands away."O-Oi! ...keep jour hands to jourself I don't vant jou rubbing off mein awesomeness away".

"Ah-You're acting as if I was going to feel you down or something." He huffed,rubbing his hand slightly.

"Tch- ...vell. Jou can't blame ze awesome me for being cautious". He raised a brow at the Russian."Besides- ...I didn't hit jou zat hard. ...vuss".

"I know you didn't." He waved his hand as if it was good as new."But, you're overreacting-"

He huffed, turning his back towards the Russian."Ze awesome me isn't... I can't let mein guard down for even a mere second. I've learn zat ze hard vay".

"Ah of course." The Russian man had only walked closer behind him and gave him a warm embrace.

Gilbert let out a manly yelp, squirming a bit in the others grasp. "O-Oi! ...vas ze hell are jou doing?". His cheeks tinted themselves in bright red from embarrassment, as well as anger.

"You just need to calm down-" Ivan said quietly,still holding him in a gentle embrace."Nie, you just looked like you needed a hug."

"Like hell!- ...I told jou-". He halted himself, blinking a few times. As the tension in his body rapidly decreased. Gilbert tilted his head up and around to face theRussian as much as possible."Tch- ...n-nein. Ze awesome me doesn't need a damn hug". Even so, he didn't try to break free from the fondling.

"We all need a hug every now and again~"The Russian almost chimed,his violet eyes shining brightly."Even the _awesome_ one."

Upon crimson meeting cheery lavender, he felt overwhelmed by an unexplainable emotion."V-vhatever ...zis isn't even a proper one.". He slowly shifted, and turned around fully ."Let me show jou how it's done..." Gilbert raised his arms, loosely wrapping them around the Russian.

"Ah?" The Russian slowly returned the small embrace,chuckling lightly."So this is a proper hug?"

He tilted his head slightly, to have a better look at the Russian's face."Eh?... zis is a proper hug...und it's even awesome. Double ze goodness~~". He gave a toothy grin, his idiocy returning.

"Well what a pleasure." He rang in a soft tone and smiling a bit.

The Prussian wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he sincerely thought the Russian's smile looked magnificent. Especially since he hasn't truly seen the other smile in centuries, heck he never had."Heh~ ...Hm? I vonder if jou know vas alvays follows after a hug~".

"Ah..." He tipped his head back a bit as his expression became a bit more puzzled then happy."A...Kiss..?Da?" The Russian looked at the Prussian again,raising his ashen blonde brow in a questionable manner.

He chuckled, giving a slight nod of his head."Ja~ ...Ten points for Ivan". He tauntingly exclaimed. Even going so far as to poke the Russian's big nose."Zhough- ...I don't zhink jou can handle a kiss from ze awesome me". He challenged. Afterwards the Prussian distracted himself with a thought in mind.

"I thought so-" He then flinched lightly at the poke,a small smirk creeping onto his lips."I'm sure I could-I handled a lot of things before."

He snapped back into reality, taking note of the smirk. Which caused a shudder to go down his spine."Hm?...as awesome me doesn't believe jou". He bluntly spoke, looking eye to eye with the Russian.

His smirk was only transformed into a childish grin as he leaned in a bit closer."Vell,You'll never see if you don't try,da?"

The Prussian flinched, the decreasing of the gap causing him to feel a bit uneasy. "Eh- ...Tch- Zat is true...but I vas ze one vho offered". His voice wavered, but he used all his effort to keep it steady. The albino's cheeks matching the color of his eyes in matter of minutes.

"Then vhy not proceed vith your offer?" Ivan said in a small questionable manner as he gazed at the now red couldn't help but laugh by it, but he had stopped himself in time."So vhat do you say?"

Gilbert gazed to side,seemingly avoiding eye contact. His whole body slightly shaking, his nervousness easily seen as he softy chewed on the bottom of his , he finally came to a decision."F-fine!...prepare jourself for ze awesomest kiss jou'll ever receive!" He mustered up all the courage he contained,perking his head lips molded to produce a kiss as he leaned up,slightly going on his tippy toes to reach closer to the taller man's height.

His body gave a small shiver, since he was slightly surprised the Prussian kissed him in the first place. But, that's all he had did before gently moving his lips closer to the Albino's and closing his ashen blonde eyelashes as he did , he was sure that's how stuff worked anyway.

The albino have a soft sound of delight. Gilbert truly didn't think nor expected the Russian to accept the kiss, and return it. He had completely thought the other wasn't serious, only kidding around. However, internally he was beyond cheerful as he slyly snaked his arms up and encircled them around Ivan's neck. His cheeks still obtaining their gained color, a bright pink.

His cheeks grew warm now to the fact the Prussian had his arms around him. The Russian hadn't expected the new sort of affection- or at least he thought was affection and he had gone along with the thought anyway. Slowly lifting his own arms up and allowing them to gently go around the albino man's waist and pull him closer.

The Prussian held back, keeping the kiss chaste. Despite how wantonly he had the urge to make the endearment, more deep and intimate. A meekly moan escaping from the locked lips, that seemingly formed a perfect puzzle. At the sensation of a pair of arms wrapped around his waist line.

The Ashen blonde had given a small chuckle as a reaction to the small moan he had heard from the other. He never would've thought that he would ever live long enough to hear the sound from the Prussian. It was sort of like a dream..perhaps. Since, the whole time the other had been acting so hostile..and now. They had mouth's pressed together and held in a some sort of tight embrace...He had gotten off track from the thoughts and had slowly noticed a small lack of breathe due the kiss. He didn't want to break away just yet from his 'partner' so he gently moved his head forward a bit,leaning more into the soft touch the other's lips had provided.

His heart beat increased ten fold, his air capacity was gradually decreasing. Absent minded, Gilbert started twirling strands of hair that belonged to the Russian. He was filled to the brim of unexplainable emotions and thoughts. Lazily taking a mental note that Ivan was amazing in more ways than one, in his clouded mind. Never one to fully hold back temptations. The albino used all his effort to deepen the kiss, keeping it far from innocent.  
>Ivan had noticed his cheeks were not the only things now warm, his face had turned into a nice light shade of red and he could only explain it by being quite flustered by the movements that were being Ashen blonde had went along with it all though, since he couldn't make himself not and everything just felt so cheery sweet it was truly a fast heart beating slowly curled his fingers which were by the Prussian's waist,only to hold him tighter and try to calm his eagerness of the contact.<p>

As time passed by, no matter how he wanted to continue on. His lungs were aching from the lack of oxygen. The Prussian gently pulled away from the others lips, his own still parted. As his breathing was heavily and irregularly. He too the time to take deep breathes, slowly regaining normality. Crimson peered up to met violet orbs, his eyes glimmering with a undetectable emotion. His cheeks still held the same shade of pink, a lighter tone compared to the Russians.  
>He gave a small pleasant smile due to the parting of their lips, he couldn't make a remark or anything he would've done at the moment since he was taking the amount of time to get some air into his lungs. Although, he wasn't sure he wanted to say anything. The moment was far too right and he felt too happy and cheery over everything and just smiled.<p>

For once in his whole period of existence. He was equally lost for words, as he continued to stare at Ivan. Eventually he returned a smile of his own, one full of sincerity. Gilbert rested his head upon the Russians chest, enjoying the silence as long as it lasts. A sigh of contentment.  
>The Ashen blonde blinked lightly, giving a small happy grin to the other man. He didn't usually tend to give sincere smiles but the one he was giving he was sure that it was real. He lightly hugged the other before him,closing his violet eyes shut for the time being as he held them and softly saying in his own thick accent,"I totally handled that awesome kiss of yours,da?"<p>

Gilbert blinked once then twice, letting the words be processed in his mind. Suddenly giving a stiffen chuckle."Ja ja ...I guess jou did". Hearing the Russian say such things, seem a bit odd for the Prussian but also humorous. "Maybe a little vell- ..." He softly exclaimed, relaxing peacefully in his position. The albino could faintly hear the others heartbeat, as he unconsciously nuzzled more closer.

He gave a small chuckle, only to be smiling all childish."Thought so." Ivan stated quietly as he held the Prussian gently in his arms.

It just felt nice and all peaceful to be holding the other instead of fighting with was such a pleasant thought as well,being over joyed that this wasn't currently just a dream he had managed to think of .Blood colored orbs gazed to the side, a thought stricken the Prussian. His curiosity causing him to blurt it out in the open.

"...Ivan. Vas do jou really zhink of me? ". His hands clenched slightly, almost forcibly, as if the Russian was his lifeline. He deeply wanted to know, and his mind wouldn't let him think anything else until he found out.

The Ashen blonde's violet eyes looked up at the thought. He was giving himself time to think at the sudden question, making sure he used the proper words that he was truly feeling."Vell..." Ivan paused himself, violet eyes to the floor and blush on his face."Ah, Well you are quite a pleasant person vhen you're not so angry with me and-" He paused again. Lifting up his gaze and grinning."You can be really cute at times."

The platinum haired male blinked in utter bewilderment. Perking his head up to met eye to eye with the Russian, his cheeks increasing in warmth from the compliment. "Oh...". He couldn't find a better way to express himself. Though his usual cocky self following right behind the conversation. "I hope jou really mean awesomely cute...because zats ze only kind of cute I accept...".

He gave a slight nod,"Oh only of course." His sentence was followed along with sarcasm but he had said it anyway, feeling as if it was needed to follow the others cocky still kept his small smile on his pale face though, having a nice warm feeling still in him somewhere to keep it on his face.

The Prussian detected the others sarcasm, but he decide to ignore it. A devilish grin gracing itself onto lips. "Kesese~...Gut". He proclaimed, he pushed himself closer to the Russian. Lining up close to Ivan's left ear, he lowered his voice to a whisper."I zhink jour a very kind hearted person, vith a bit of a kid attitude. Aber ...zats vas I like about jou, since jou can say ve're similar in a vay". He paused, then added on."Ze only real reason I show so much anger towards jou is because". His voiced trailed off a bit, returning in a few mere seconds."...I'm afraid zat jou'll forget about me".

He blinked calmly, a small smile forming onto his pale lips."Ah...I'd never forget about you,Gilbert." The Russian said in a quiet and soft voice, his eyes now shut gently and a small blush lightly formed on his round cheeks."You're too important to forget."

Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, overwhelmed with a strange feeling the Prussian wasn't so knowledgeable in. Maybe it was joy? happiness? ...admiration?. He didn't know how to categorize it. He held back the threating tears, as he kissed Ivan another time on the lips."D-Danke schon..."

He blushed lightly and looked surprised, the look quickly changing into a sweet smile."It's only the truth." Ivan said in a quiet tone, usually how he's been talking but he had added a small sympathetic tone at the end of ,gently rubbing his thumb gently to the Prussian's cheek, giving him a small grin.

The tears started to freely flow down his cheeks, the strength to hold them back weakened at hearing the others words." Even so- ...Danke. Danke for caring". He sniffled, loving the small comforting gesture. His tears weren't of sadness, not at all rather they were of pure glee.

"Well...You're welcome." He only kept that sweet smile of his,wiping some of the tears off the others pale couldn't just get over the fact of what a lovely moment he was actually sharing with the Prussian.

He couldn't understand why he was getting so emotional, but decide not to question it further. He rubbed off the rest of the leftover tears, using his sleeves. "Ivan...can I t-tell jou somezhing?". His voice wavered slightly.

"Ah..Of course." His violet eyes shown off with curiosity in his eyes, but he was sure he was going to find out within a few moments or so.

Ivan just gave a small nod as long as he held his pale slender fingers together...He was all excited all at once with what was happening he didn't have the slightest worry at took a deep breath in, allowing himself to relax. Getting ready to say whatever he had in mind to say, his throat drying up in the process. He didn't understand why this was becoming difficult, internally enraged with himself. His decision already made, he spoke out what he had hidden deep in his heart.

"I-I ...Ich liebe dich, Ivan". His cheeks roused to a shade identical color of his eyes. He finally said it, now- ..he had to wait. To have his confession accepted...or rejected.

He now guessed it was turn to to become a shade of red which had happened right after he heard the words spoken to him. Him at of all people..He could feel his heart starting to race in it's less rhythmic beat and his face heat up-not like he could compare it to anything but he was sure enough if he was out in the snow it would all melt.

"Hah...Hah..ya tebya lyublyu... slishkom." The Russian finally spoke out, his pale lips lightly pressing together as he thought about everything that was happening.

The longer he held onto the Russian, the more the Prussian grew to feel protected. From what exactly? he knew full well from what, loneliness. The cursed feeling no one would ever want to endure.

"Mhm~ ..." He nuzzled his head closer to the Russian's chest, the scent of Ivan reaching his nostrils in just a second.

He could smell the scent of sunflowers tainted with a bit of vodka. Gilbert had a reasonable guess that he most likely smelled like beer and wurst to the held the Prussian gently, his pale fingers holding onto the other mans clothing was nice to have him close to him, and just hold him like this. Since, he never had the chance to do so before, since he would never allow him or the Russian felt to awkward to do so.

"It's so nice...to be like this.." Ivan couldn't help but softly mutter the sentence out into the air. He just wanted his some of his feelings to be out there, since he had to keep so many in.

The platinum haired male gazed up at the taller male. Giving a small nod, agreeing with the Russian."Ja ...zis is very gut. Better zhan fighting". He exclaimed, a warm smile forming on his lips. Unknown to the Russian, Gilbert had always wanted to be this close to Ivan. He was clouded with lies, hatred and betrayal during his region of being a nation. Once his status of a nation was ripped away from him, it became clear to him what he truly felt.

"Way better." Ivan said , replied with a small wave of his right hand before returning it onto the others body. Only putting his right arm around his waist line. That same childish smile of the tall man still plastered onto his face as he did so. Little to his understanding, it just felt like all his troubles were slipping away from the peaceful scene.

"Kesese~ ...zhought so~" He softly chuckled, resting his head once more onto the silence to full the surrounding atmosphere, as he processed all that had happened during their encounter from beginning to present time."I vonder how our siblings are going to react to us..." His cheeks flushed."Uh-...if zhere is an _us_ ". Gilbert thought he stepped beyond his boundaries, considering they never officially mentioned being together 'together' in that sort of way.

"Well, an _us _sounds like a lovely idea-" The ashen blonde said with a small chuckle and smile to go along with it."But I'm sure Natalia would be angry while bis sister Ukraine is very happy-" The Russian blinked his violet eyes lightly, as he thought about them for a second. Then a very scary Belorussian woman as a second.

His embarrassment was replaced with joy, smiling cheerful with a hint of idiocy."Ahh- ...I guess zis means I could start calling jou mein liebe". He gave a childish giggle, stopping when a certain insane Bealrusian was brought into the conversation."Ehh- ...She'll have to deal vith it". He perked his lips into a pout, internally cringing at the thought of the day she finds out."I alvays liked jour big schwester". He attempted to forget about the younger thought about his brother for a split second."I zhink Vest vould disown it at first...zhen eventually accept zats vas I zhink from all ze past experiences".

"Surely- " He gave an awkward chuckle as he thought about Natalia his violet orbs switching nervously from the floor and the Prussian."But , she will- " He said with a small sigh, he wasn't going to let his little sister scare him into rethinking his thoughts but wasn't going to hang around her either."But ya, bis sister Ukraine is the best". He said with a sweet smile, his thoughts now switching to Germany."..Ah. well that's good for us at least".

"Ja ...after all I pretty much raised him. So he shouldn't argue vith ze awesome vay he von't vin". He explained, mostly everyone who spends an hour with the Prussian. Realizes how stubborn he can be, never one that liked things or people to go against him. Gilbert tilted his head upward, giving Ivan a affectionate peck on the lips. His strategy to help the other feel less uneasy.

He gave a small sigh and relaxed his shoulders along with his mind,"Spasibo." The Russian said in a light and easy voice,his ashen blonde lashes closing and opening once again, his eyes showing a bit more of a relaxed look then before.

"Kein problem~ ..." He responded back with a nod. Just relieved that his tactic actually worked for once. Especially since almost all of his plans end as a disaster.

Gilbert began to wonder if he should have just plainly asked the Russian in the first place. Instead of going through the troubles he had, well one things for certain it wouldn't have ended like this. So in reality the Prussian had nothing to complain about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's another RusPru originally an rp turned story. The ending is kinda lame though...am sorry about that.

Enjoy! and feel free to leave a review.


End file.
